Muhammad Ali
Muhammad Ali, nato Cassius Marcellus Clay Jr. (Louisville, 17 gennaio 1942 – Scottsdale, 3 giugno 2016), è stato un pugile statunitense, tra i maggiori e più apprezzati sportivi della storia. Sin dagli inizi di carriera, Ali si contraddistinse come una figura carismatica, controversa e polarizzante sia dentro che fuori dal ring di pugilato. È tra gli sportivi più conosciuti di tutti i tempi, essendo stato nominato "sportivo del secolo" da Sports Illustrated e "personalità sportiva del secolo" dalla BBC. Fu inoltre autore di diversi best seller come The Greatest: My Own Story e The Soul of a Butterfly. Alì, inizialmente conosciuto con il nome di Cassius Clay, iniziò ad allenarsi all'età di 12 anni. Vinse l'oro Olimpico ai Giochi di Roma nel 1960 e nel 1964, all'età di 22 anni, conquistò il titolo mondiale dei pesi massimi sconfiggendo a sorpresa il temuto e potente campione in carica Sonny Liston. Successivamente si unì al movimento afroamericano Nation of Islam e cambiò legalmente il suo nome. Si convertì quindi al sunnismo nel 1975 ed infine al sufismo nel 2005. Nel 1967, tre anni dopo la conquista del campionato mondiale, Alì si rifiutò di combattere nella Guerra del Vietnam per via della sua religione e della sua opposizione al conflitto. Per questo, fu arrestato e accusato di renitenza alla leva, oltre ad essere privato del titolo iridato. Non combattè per i successivi quattro anni. L'appello di Alì fece strada sino alla Corte suprema degli Stati Uniti d'America, che annullò la sua condanna nel 1971. La sua battaglia come obiettore di coscienza lo rese un'icona nella controcultura degli anni sessanta. È l'unico peso massimo ad essere stato campione lineare per tre occasioni, nel 1964, 1974 ed infine nel 1978. Tra il 25 febbraio ed il 19 settembre 1964 fu inoltre campione indiscusso della divisione. Detiene il maggior numero di premi "pugile dell'anno", assegnato da The Ring, avendo vinto tale riconoscimento nel 1963, 1972, 1974, 1975 e 1978. Soprannominato "The Greatest" (Il Migliore), Ali è stato protagonista di alcuni dei più importanti e famosi eventi del mondo pugilistico. Tra questi vi furono la prima controversa sfida contro Sonny Liston, i tre aspramente combattuti match con l'irriducibile rivale Joe Frazier, ed il cosiddetto "Rumble in the Jungle", il drammatico incontro nel 1974 in Zaire contro il campione in carica George Foreman, dove riconquistò i titoli persi sette anni prima. In un'era dove molti pugili lasciavano parlare i propri manager, Alì, ispirato dal wrestler Gorgeous George, si ritagliò il proprio spazio divenendo famoso come personaggio provocatorio e stravagante. Prese infatti il controllo di numerose conferenze stampa ed interviste, parlando liberamente anche di problemi non legati al pugilato. Figura carismatica, si contraddistinse inoltre come uno dei principali innovatori della pratica del trash-talking nel mondo sportivo. Trasformò profondamente il ruolo e l'immagine dell'atleta afroamericano negli Stati Uniti, diventando punto di riferimento del Potere Nero.See where he stated that the United States was the most racist country in the world; see also Joyce Carol Oates article reprinted in http://www.usfca.edu/jco/muhammadali/see quotes on Ali's influence on African Americans in essay by Thomas Hauser reprinted in www.gilderlehrman.org/history-by-era/civil-rights-movement/essays/importance-muhammad-ali Secondo la scrittrice Joyce Carol Oates, fu uno dei pochi atleti a "definire con i suoi termini la propria reputazione pubblica".Joyce Carol Oates, On Boxing Nel 1984 gli fu diagnosticata la sindrome di Parkinson, che lo portò ad un graduale declino fisico nel corso dei decenni successivi. Malgrado tali disagi, anche dopo il suo ritiro dal mondo sportivo Alì rimase impegnato in numerose azioni umanitarie, sino alla morte avvenuta nel 2016. Biografia Cassius Marcellus Clay nacque il 17 gennaio 1942 a Louisville, nel Kentucky, e gli fu imposto lo stesso nome di suo padre, Cassius Marcellus sr. (1912-90), che a sua volta portava nome e cognome di un politico abolizionista del XIX secolo. Per parte di padre Cassius Clay era di origine malgascia e nativo statunitense di terza generazione, mentre per quella di madre, Odessa Lee Grady, era di ascendenza afroamericana con un nonno bianco, un bisnonno irlandese di Ennis (Clare), località di cui ottenne la cittadinanza onoraria nel 2009 , e un lontano ascendente di origine italiana, un non meglio specificato Bartolomeo Taliaferro, vissuto nella Repubblica di Venezia nel 1500 e successivamente emigrato in Inghilterra. Benché Cassius Marcellus sr. fosse metodista, acconsentì che Odessa crescesse i figli nel credo battista . Cassius Marcellus jr. aveva un fratello minore, Rudolph Valentine, poi noto come Rahman Ali dopo la sua conversione all'islam. Fu indirizzato alla boxe dal poliziotto di Louisville Joe E. Martin, che lo incontrò mentre, dodicenne, inveiva contro chi aveva rubato la sua bicicletta, promettendo allo sconosciuto "una bella strapazzata". Il poliziotto gli consigliò di imparare prima a boxare e lo portò alla palestra Columbia, dove iniziò a mettere in mostra il suo talento. Ali nella sua vita si sposò quattro volte ed ebbe sette figlie e due figli. Si sposò la prima volta con Sonji Roi nel 1964, una donna conosciuta solo un mese prima, ed ebbe due figlie da relazioni extra-coniugali: Miya e Kualiah. Muhammad e Sonji divorziarono nel 1966 perché lei rifiutava di cambiare il suo stile di pettinatura e vestiario all'occidentale, in particolare si stirava i capelli e questo era visto da lui come retaggio della schiavitu dove i capelli crespi erano considerati antiestetici. Nel 1967 Ali si sposò con Belinda Boyd, una ragazza di otto anni più giovane. Ebbero quattro figli: Maryum, nata nel 1968, Jamillah e Liban, nate entrambe nel 1970 e Muhammad Ali Jr., nato nel 1972. Nel 1976 i due divorziarono, a causa di una relazione tra Ali e Veronica Porsche, un'attrice e modella e nel 1977 il pugile sposò Veronica ed insieme ebbero due figlie, Hana, nata un paio di anni prima, e Laila, nata nel dicembre del 1977, che divenne un'eccellente pugile professionista e si laureò campionessa mondiale dei pesi Supermedi nel 2002. Si ritirò nel 2006 da imbattuta, vincendo tutti i 24 incontri disputati, di cui 21 per KO. Nel 1986 Muhammad e Veronica divorziarono e alla fine di quell'anno l'ex-campione si sposò con Yolanda 'Lonnie' Ali, la figlia di due vecchi amici dei suoi genitori. Qualche anno dopo adottarono un bambino di nome Asaad Amin. Malato di Parkinson da trent'anni, muore il 3 giugno 2016 a Scottsdale (Arizona) all'età di 74 anni per delle complicazioni respiratorie dopo due giorni di ricovero.È morto a 74 anni Muhammad Ali: complicazioni respiratorie Carriera Stile di combattimento Prima del ritiro della licenza, lo stile di combattimento di Alì era incentrato su un notevole gioco di gambe, atto a consentirgli una elevata dinamicità, prontezza di riflessi nello schivare i colpi degli avversari e velocità esecutiva nel finalizzare l'attacco. Al ritorno sul ring, Ali non era più capace di "ballare" come prima e dovette concentrarsi di più sui pugni che sul lavoro di gambe. Inoltre acquisì notevoli capacità di incassatore, dimostrate sia nell'incontro di Kinshasa che in quello di Manila. La sua boxe basata sul movimento di gambe resta comunque inimitabile per qualsiasi pugile di categoria "pesante". Di lui si disse: "Vola come una farfalla e punge come un'ape", per sottolineare la leggerezza dei suoi movimenti, coadiuvata da una tecnica sopraffina. La carriera amatoriale e le Olimpiadi di Roma 1960 Clay compì il suo debutto da dilettante nel 1954. Vinse sei Kentucky Golden Gloves, due Golden Gloves nazionali ed un titolo Amateur Athletic Union. Negli ultimi quattro anni da dilettante ebbe al suo angolo il cutman Chuck Bodak."GODFATHER" OF CUTMEN-CHUCK BODAK SUFFERS STROKE September 2, 2007 by Pedro Fernandez, ringtalk.com Dopo una brillante carriera da dilettante si mise in luce alle Olimpiadi di Roma del 1960 conquistando l'oro nella categoria dei pesi mediomassimi.Nathan Ward "'A Total Eclipse of the Sonny'" , American Heritage, Oct. 2006. Il suo record amatoriale finale fu di 100 vittorie e 5 sconfitte. Nella sua autobiografia del 1975, affermò di aver gettato la medaglia nel fiume dell'Ohio come plateale gesto di protesta verso il suo Paese e la perdurante discriminazione razziale: di ritorno in patria dopo i fasti romani, un ristoratore si rifiutò di servirlo, perché nero. La storia fu contestata e molti amici del pugile, tra cui Bundini Brown ed il fotografo Howard Bingham, negarono la veridicità del fatto. Secondo Thomas Hauser, invece, Clay gli raccontò che la vicenda del ristorante era veritiera e di aver smarrito la medaglia d'oro un anno dopo la sua vittoria. Il pugile di Louisville ricevette una medaglia sostitutiva alle Olimpiadi di Atlanta 1996, dove fu lui stesso ad aprire la torcia. La carriera professionistica Esordi Nel 1960 passò al professionismo, battendo dapprima Lamar Clark per KO e poi affrontando un altro avversario, che all'epoca era molto temuto, Doug Jones. Ali vinse l'incontro per decisione unanime dei giudici. Campione dei pesi massimi Nel 1964 il campione in carica dei pesi massimi era Sonny Liston, pugile potente e aggressivo che aveva e detiene tuttora il record di vincitore di un incontro per il titolo mondiale in un solo round. Egli sconfisse Floyd Patterson, celebre pugile che, però, venne battuto appunto alla prima ripresa. Muhammad Ali riuscì ad ottenere il posto di sfidante e nel febbraio dello stesso anno affrontò il campione Liston, sfavorito però sia dal pubblico che dalla stampa. Il match però non fu come tutti si aspettavano, grazie all'agilità e alla velocità di Ali, che riuscì a schivare parecchi colpi e a colpire ripetutamente Liston. Quando i secondi del campione lo videro in difficoltà, . Ali iniziò ad accusare le conseguenze di questa mossa scorretta, ma durante i round successivi si riprese, fino a quando non riuscì a battere Liston per abbandono all'inizio della settima ripresa, stupendo la gente e tutto il mondo sportivo. Il giorno dopo la conquista del titolo, nel 1964 Clay si convertì alla fede islamica, aderì alla Nation of Islam e cambiò legalmente il suo nome in Muhammad Ali. Rifiutato dalle principali sedi pugilistiche americane e da Las Vegas, il match di rivincita con Liston si disputò nel 1965 a Lewinston nel Maine. Il 25 maggio Ali, detentore della corona dei massimi, e Liston si incontrarono di nuovo. Alla prima ripresa dopo appena un minuto il campione del mondo colpì l'avversario con un colpo d'incontro apparentemente innocuo, passato alla storia come il cosiddetto pugno fantasma (the phantom punch). Liston rimase al tappeto apparentemente tramortito; Ali sembrò consapevole di non aver colpito così duramente lo sfidante e lo invitò con veemenza ad alzarsi per continuare il combattimento. Secondo gli esperti che hanno visionato al rallentatore la ripresa, il colpo di Ali, assestato da brevissima distanza e quasi invisibile, sembra aver colpito la tempia dell'avversario, che in quel momento stava portando un attacco con il suo caratteristico stile ed era fortemente sbilanciato in avanti. L'immagine del campione del mondo che sovrasta Liston al tappeto è divenuta una delle icone della nostra epoca. La mafia riuscì a guadagnare enormi somme di denaro scommettendo sull'allora sfavorito Muhammad Ali, inoltre l'ascesa del giovane campione sembrava poter aumentare la popolarità della boxe più di quanto il poco pubblicamente apprezzato Liston potesse fare. Ciò nonostante, a giochi ormai fatti, mentre Ali viene osannato e festeggiato, nessuno si interessa di Liston che gira sconsolato sul ring ed all'incontro con un suo assistente, lo si nota chiaramente vacillare ed ondeggiare come se non si fosse ancora pienamente ripreso dal pugno subito. Nel 2004 Ali è tornato sull'argomento nella sua ultima intervista ufficiale, cui ha risposto con l'aiuto dei familiari. In seguito affrontò altri grandi pugili: batté due volte Floyd Patterson, nel primo incontro Ali lo mise a dura prova, infatti al sesto round lo mise anche in ginocchio ma l'ex campione si rialzó poi però al dodicesimo round fu sconfitto per TKO. Nel secondo match Patterson fu di nuovo battuto sempre per KO tecnico. Poi affrontò altri, tra cui Zora Folley, Cleveland Williams, George Chuvalo, Brian London. Quest'ultimo fu battuto al terzo round che secondo alcuni è stato anche il KO più bello di Ali, infatti egli fu velocissimo e colpì l'avversario in maniera provvidenziale fino a farlo cadere. Insomma dopo esser diventato campione mondiale Ali affrontó tutti pugili di nome che all'epoca erano quotati bene. Il ritorno dopo una lunga assenza Ali difese il titolo per otto volte, poi la sua carriera fu interrotta quando si rifiutò di combattere in Vietnam. Ciò gli costò il ritiro della licenza da parte delle commissioni atletiche pugilistiche statunitensi. Note sono le sue battute al riguardo: Nel 1971 tornò sul ring vincendo 2 incontri per KO tecnico con Jerry Quarry e con Oscar Bonavena. Il successivo incontro, valido per il titolo mondiale dei pesi massimi fu contro il detentore del titolo Joe Frazier in quello che è stato all'epoca definito come "l'incontro del secolo". Joe Frazier aveva vinto il titolo durante la pausa di Ali per le questioni politiche, il match si svolse a New York, e fu seguito da milioni di persone. Ali però non si impose su Frazier, che anzi riuscì a metterlo al tappeto al 15° round dopo averlo fatto barcollare diverse volte nel corso dell'incontro. Ali si rialzò ma perse comunque ai punti e conobbe la sua prima sconfitta. Dopo 10 vittorie, Ali conobbe la seconda sconfitta contro Ken Norton ai punti, ma sempre ai punti si prese la rivincita. Il 28 gennaio 1974 si tenne anche la rivincita tra Ali e Frazier dove, dopo 12 riprese, Ali vinse ai punti. The Rumble in the Jungle Nel 1973 Joe Frazier aveva perso il titolo inaspettatamente da un avversario allora poco noto: George Foreman, l'incontro fu disputato a Kingston capitale della Giamaica, e Frazier venne nettamente sconfitto, finendo ripetutamente al tappeto; in una occasione i colpi del suo avversario quasi lo sollevarono da terra. Così al secondo round dovette abbandonare la lotta e venne sconfitto per KO tecnico. Successivamente George Foreman affrontò Ken Norton e lo mise al tappeto in due round. Avendo battuto gli unici due pugili capaci di sconfiggere Alì, ed entrambi in soli due round, Foreman decise di voler dare una dimostrazione al mondo intero di chi era effettivamente il più forte, così nel 1974 si organizzó lo scontro tra Ali e Foreman, noto come The Rumble in the Jungle. Ali era di nuovo sfavorito dalla stampa 3 a 1. Il 30 ottobre dello stesso anno Muhammad Ali affrontò quindi George Foreman a Kinshasa, nello Zaire. Prima del match Ali cercò di innervosire il suo avversario con del trash-talking, insultandolo pesantemente e irritandolo con i suoi comportamenti provocatori. Il pubblico manifestò il suo forte sostegno ad Alì e la sua ostilità verso Foreman; la gente gridava: "Ali boma ye" ovvero "Ali uccidilo". Il match iniziò alle 4 di mattina: nel primo round Ali dimostrò un'inattesa aggressività e colpì ripetutamente Foreman al volto ma venne poi costretto alle corde e dovette subire i colpi dell'avversario. Foreman per i successivi round continuò a mettere sotto pressione Ali e stringerlo alle corde. Alì diversamente dalle previsioni della vigilia, non ricorse alla sua classica tattica basata sulla mobilità ma sembrò limitarsi a subire, stretto alle corde, i colpi dell'avversario. Egli, mentre era costretto a parare i continui colpi dell'avversario, peraltro non diede segni di cedimento e continuò a provocare e insultare Foreman cercando di scuotere la sua sicurezza. Gli osservatori non compresero la tattica apparentemente rinunciataria di Alì, ma con il trascorrere dei round l'azione di Foreman apparve più disordinata e il pugile diede i primi segni di stanchezza fisica. Alí ne approfittò e nel quinto round una serie velocissima al volto colpì il campione facendolo barcollare. All'ottavo round George Foreman apparve stremato e Alí potè infine prendere l'iniziativa e con una serie rapidissima di colpi culminata con un diretto destro, mise al tappeto il campione, mentre il pubblico esultava per l'esito inatteso del confronto. George Foreman non riuscì a rialzarsi in tempo e venne dichiarato sconfitto per KO all'ottava ripresa. Ali vinse l'incontro grazie ad una tattica sorprendente e del tutto inattesa chiamata rope-a-dope; persino i suoi allenatori erano stupefatti e sul momento furono increduli per l'andamento dello scontro. Dopo aver proclamato per settimane che avrebbe "ballato" sul ring e che Foreman non lo "avrebbe mai colpito", Alí invece rimase alle corde per quasi tutti gli otto round e subì quasi costantemente i colpi dell'avversario, facendo sfogare tutta la potenza di cui disponeva Foreman contro un bersaglio inaspettatamente "elastico" costituito dal corpo di Ali e le corde del ring; pur venendo colpito da pugni micidiali l'azione elastica delle corde attenuava la potenza dei colpi di Foreman. Poi vedendolo affaticato riuscì a vincere. Fu una vittoria memorabile. E divenne campione del mondo per la seconda volta. Curiosamente, il match non venne trasmesso in diretta dalla RAI, che all'epoca interrompeva la programmazione prima della mezzanotte, in ossequio al decreto sulla "austerity" susseguente alla crisi petrolifera del 1973. A farlo, in lingua italiana, fu Tele Capodistria (emittente, oggi slovena, al tempo jugoslava). La telecronaca ebbe luogo intorno alle 3 di notte con telecronista Sandro Damiani. The Thrilla in Manila Il 1º ottobre del 1975 Ali affrontò Frazier per la terza ed ultima volta, mettendo in palio il suo titolo mondiale, per stabilire chi dei due fosse definitivamente il più forte. L'incontro si tenne a Manila, nelle Filippine, e fu denominato Thrilla in Manila. Fu un match drammatico che vide i pugili combattere con enorme ardore, senza risparmiarsi un istante. Tutti e due combatterono in maniera estenuante tanto che i critici in seguito votarono quel match come il più brutale mai visto. Prima dell'inizio della quindicesima e ultima ripresa l'allenatore di Frazier ritirò il suo atleta, vedendolo letteralmente distrutto dai jab di Ali. Comunque al momento del ritiro del rivale, il Campione era in vantaggio ai punti. Il declino e gli ultimi match Dal 1976 la velocità di Ali cominciò a diminuire, probabilmente a causa dell'avanzare dell'età, e dal 1977 non riuscì più a mettere KO i suoi avversari. Un segnale dell'evidente declino di Ali fu la vittoria unanime ai punti (anche se molto deludente) contro Alfredo Evangelista, un pugile poco dotato. Nel 1977 Ali affrontò Earnie Shavers, battendolo per decisione unanime ai punti in un incontro spettacolare. Ali dichiarò in seguito che Shavers fu il più potente pugile che avesse mai affrontato. In molti attribuiscono alla violenza di questo incontro la malattia che qualche anno dopo lo avrebbe colpito. Nel 1978 perse il titolo per decisione non unanime ai punti contro Leon Spinks, il quale perse subito dopo il titolo WBC per essersi rifiutato di combattere contro Ken Norton, contendente numero uno a quel tempo per il titolo unificato. Ali vinse per decisione unanime ai punti la rivincita contro Spinks, riottenendo il titolo WBA, ma subito dopo annunciò il suo ritiro. Ritornò nel 1980 per tentare di riconquistare il titolo WBC contro Larry Holmes, ma perse per getto della spugna alla decima ripresa. Combatté per l'ultima volta l'11 dicembre 1981 contro Trevor Berbick e perse per decisione unanime ai punti dopo dieci round. In quel combattimento Ali apparve molto lento nei movimenti e il suo allenatore Angelo Dundee notò che parlava più lentamente del solito: erano i primi sintomi della Sindrome di Parkinson. Su 61 incontri disputati, vanta un record di 56 vittorie, 37 delle quali per KO. Ha perso per KO una sola volta. Periodo successivo al ritiro Ritiratosi definitivamente dall'attività agonistica nel 1981, nel 1984 gli fu diagnosticata la malattia di Parkinson e commosse il mondo apparendo come ultimo tedoforo alle Olimpiadi di Atlanta del 1996; in quell'occasione gli fu anche riconsegnata la medaglia d'oro vinta a Roma nel 1960. Nel 1985 prese parte alla prima edizione di WrestleMania come Special Enforcer nel Main Event Hulk Hogan & Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper & Paul Orndorff. Nel 2012 presenziò alle Olimpiadi di Londra, nonostante fosse evidente lo stadio avanzato del Parkinson. Riconoscimenti Fu eletto Fighter of the year (Pugile dell'anno) dalla rivista statunitense Ring Magazine nel 1963, 1972, 1974, 1975 e 1978. Sono stati dichiarati Ring Magazine fight of the year: * 1963 - Cassius Clay W 10 Doug Jones * 1964 - Muhammad Ali KO 7 Sonny Liston I — vedi Muhammad Ali versus Sonny Liston * 1971 - Joe Frazier W 15 Muhammad Ali I — vedi Fight of the Century * 1974 - Muhammad Ali KO 8 George Foreman — vedi The Rumble in the Jungle * 1975 - Muhammad Ali KO 14 Joe Frazier III — vedi Thrilla in Manila * 1978 - Leon Spinks W 15 Muhammad Ali I La International Boxing Hall of Fame e la World Boxing Hall of Fame lo hanno riconosciuto fra i più grandi pugili di ogni tempo. Detiene anche i prestigiosi allori di Sportman Of The Century per Sports Illustrated, Miglior Peso Massimo di sempre per The Ring e secondo miglior pugile di sempre per ESPN.com. Oltre a questi riconoscimenti in campo pugilistico, nel 1974 è stato premiato dall'Associated Press come Atleta maschile dell'anno. Inoltre è stato scelto dalla rivista TIME come una delle 100 persone più influenti del XX secolo nella categoria Heroes And Icons, unico sportivo insieme a Pelé e Bruce Lee. Ha ricevuto la Medaglia presidenziale della libertà nel 2005 ; nello stesso anno Muhammad Ali è stato insignito a Berlino della Medaglia Otto Hahn per la Pace in oro dalla "Deutsche Gesellschaft für die Vereinten Nationen" (Società Tedesca per le Nazioni Unite). Nel 2009, in un sondaggio condotto dal sito internet del mensile Focus Storia, Muhammad Ali è stato eletto Sportivo del Novecento . Nella cultura di massa Il personaggio cinematografico Apollo Creed, appartenente alla saga dei film di Rocky, è modellato a immagine e somiglianza di Ali: infatti lo stile di combattimento di Apollo è identico a quello del pugile da cui è ispirato, cioè un mix di agilità e potenza. Anche lo stile canzonatorio e provocatorio di Apollo Creed durante le conferenze e prima del match sembra imitare quello di Ali. Nel 1978 la DC Comics pubblicò un fumetto one-shot dal titolo Superman vs. Muhammad Alì, dove il famoso supereroe e il pugile si battono sul ring per fermare un'invasione aliena della Terra. Nel 2001 Michael Mann ha diretto il film Ali. La pellicola racconta la vita del pugile (interpretato da Will Smith) dal match che gli valse per la prima volta il titolo mondiale dei pesi massimi fino alla riconquista, a Kinshasa nello Zaire, nel 1974 contro George Foreman. Onorificenze Note Voci correlate * Rivalità Ali-Frazier * Lista dei campioni del mondo dei pesi massimi di boxe Filmografia * Io sono il più grande, regia di Tom Gries e Monte Hellman (1977) * Quando eravamo re (When We Were Kings), regia Leon Gast, film-documentario (1996) * Don King - Una storia tutta americana, film TV, regia di John Herzfeld (1997) * King of the World, film TV della ABC, regia di John Sacret Young (2000) * Ali: An American Hero, film TV della Fox, regia di Leon Ichaso (2000) * Alì, regia di Michael Mann (2001) * Muhammad Ali's Greatest Fight, regia di Stephen Frears (2013) Collegamenti esterni * Intervista di Minoli a Gianni Minà su Muhammad Ali tratto da "La storia siamo noi" categoria:Biografie